Party Hardy
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: Adam and Drew Torres decide to have a party and the guest list causes some humor. Eclare, Kenna, Dalli, Fadam. *Before Jenna Is Pregnant*  R&R? *NOW COMPLETE!*
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to Swanstream

**Author's note: I've always wanted to make a KC/Eli conflict and ****Swanstream**** suggested I do a funny story so I'm going to combine them. Enjoy =]**

"Party Hardy"

Drew and Adam Torres had the house to themselves. They decided to have a small get-together. Drew would invite his girlfriend, Alli Bhandari, and his best friend, KC Guthrie. KC was brining his girlfriend, Jenna Middleton. Adam only had two friends - Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy - and they just happened to be dating so he invited both of them, and his girlfriend, Fiona Coyne.

Mr. and Mrs. Torres wouldn't be home until the next day so they decided to have a sleepover. With the same amount of guys and girls, Drew was intending this 'party' would be very interesting.

Alli and Clare lied to their parents and said they were sleeping over at one another's house. Jenna's brother didn't care, nor did KC and Eli's parents.

So it was settled. Before their guests arrived, Drew and Adam made sure they had everything they needed. Drew and Adam were, of course, sleeping in their own beds and they had confidence their girlfriends would join them. Clare, Eli, Jenna and KC could sleep downstairs.

The two brothers were very different. As the time approached for the party guests, Adam made sure his beanie looked proper and Drew made sure his bed-side table was stocked with condoms.

The doorbell rang at the set time and Drew answered it, while Adam turned on the stereo.

Alli came through the door with Clare and Eli following behind her. Drew took her into a passionate kiss, while Clare and Eli walked over to Adam. Clare stood by Eli's side as Adam and Eli talked.

The doorbell rang again and this time KC and Jenna stepped through. KC and Clare shared a look, then turned away from each other, blushing. Clare prayed Eli didn't notice and was thankful when he was still engulfed in his conversation with Adam.

The final time the doorbell rang, Adam excused himself from the conversation to answer it. Fiona, dressed in something too stunning for a house party, stepped through and kissed Adam, causing red to paint his face. All Adam could think in that moment was how lucky he was.

"Alright, time to get this party started," Drew clapped his hands. He reached over to a shelf and picked up an empty Coke bottle. He winked at Alli before pulling her to the ground.

Everyone else followed their motions, sitting next to their partners. Clare had a non-stop blush on her face.

Drew placed the bottle in the center of the circle they had created. The bottle landed on Adam and everyone laughed.

"Um," Drew coughed. "I'm not too interested in incest,"

"Yeah, you're not a Coyne," Alli muttered.

Fiona turned to her. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you did kiss Declan," she said, trying to defend herself. Sometimes Alli spoke without thinking and it got her in trouble.

Fiona huffed and looked away. Adam put his arm around her and rubbed her arm.

"I'll just go again," Drew said and spun the bottle. It landed on Clare. She met Alli's eyes and blushed.

Alli smiled. "Don't enjoy it too much, ClareBear, your boyfriend's in the room, too,"

Clare's blushed deepened as she moved to meet Drew in the center of the circle. Their lips touched for an instant before she pulled back to sit next to Eli. He chuckled.

Drew handed her the bottle and she spun it, praying that it landed on Eli.

Fate was with her and the bottle spun to Eli. He smirked and turned to her, licking his lips.

She smiled and lifted her head up to kiss him. Eli was intending on deepening the kiss, but after a few seconds, Clare pulled away.

Eli grabbed the bottle and spun it gently, hoping it would land on Clare and he would get his way. Sadly, the bottle hit Jenna and she looked at Clare with apologetic eyes.

Even though all Clare could think was, _There goes another boyfriend to Jenna_, she smiled and playfully covered her eyes.

KC glared at Eli and he touched his lips to Jenna's and pulled back. He wrapped his arm firmly around Clare.

Jenna spun the bottle and it landed on Adam. Everyone giggled as the blush crept onto Adam's face.

Jenna crawled over to his and kissed him on the lips, laughing as she pulled back.

Luck was with Adam as well, as he landed on Fiona. They shared a short sweet kiss, long enough to make them both blush and Fiona spun the bottle.

KC held back laughter as she leaned forward to kiss him.

The group grew tired of spin-the-bottle.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Alli suggested.

"I'm down," Drew said.

Everyone else agreed and they stayed in their circle.

"I'll go first," Alli offered. "Clare, truth or dare?"

Clare blushed. "Truth?"

Alli smiled and narrowed her eyes, which frightened Clare. "Okay, ClareBear, who was your first kiss?" she asked, already knowing who it was, but wanting Clare to say it in front of Eli.

Eli turned to look at Clare, eyebrows lifted and KC laughed. Clare blushed scarlet red and mumbled, "KC,"

"What?" Eli asked, eyes darting to KC, then back down to Clare.

"KC and I dated for a little bit last year," she muttered and kept her eyes on the floor.

"Really? You never told me that," he laughed.

"I didn't find it necessary. And it never came up,"

"Alright," he laughed.

Clare shook it off and turned to Fiona. "Truth or dare?"

Fiona pursed her lips, debating. Clare wasn't gonna dare her to do anything too bad. She was Saint Clare, after all. "Dare,"

"I dare you to…" Clare trailed off, looking at everyone in the circle before reaching Fiona's eyes again. "Prank call Declan,"

Fiona laughed. "And what would you like me to say? Something about vampires?"

Clare blushed again. "If you want. It's up to you,"

Fiona reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. After dialing and waiting she finally started speaking. "Hello, Declan Coyne?" she said in a fake, low voice. "This is Marty Simmons. I write the Fortnight books and after reading Clare Edwards' fan fiction about you, I'd like to offer you the movie role,"

Alli snickered and Clare's face was a face of horror.

"Oh, that's alright we can give it to someone else. Thank you, have a good night,"

Fiona hung up and busted out laughed.

Eli turned back to Clare. "Fan fiction about Declan Coyne?" he asked.

Clare nodded. "Just a little bit,"

Eli laughed, before Fiona cleared her throat. "Drew, truth or dare?"

Drew smugly answered, "Dare,"

Fiona's eyes lit up. "I dare you to let Alli give you a make-over,"

Alli beamed and Drew's face became terrified. Alli took Drew's hand and led him over to the kitchen counter. She dumped her make-up bag all over and began applying blush to his face.

After she was done, she turned Drew back to the party guests and they all laughed when they saw him. He had on bright pink lip gloss, with blue eye shadow and fake, glittery eyelashes. Adam couldn't control his laughter.

"I need a picture of this," he laughed, getting up and reached for his phone,"

"Oh, no you don't!" Drew yelled, running after his brother.

Adam managed to get one picture of Drew, before the sat down in defeat. Drew pouted the whole time and anyone who looked at Drew couldn't stop laughing.

"Fine, fine. Alli, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she answered, simply, admiring the work she did on her boyfriend.

"What's you most embarrassing moment,"

"Hmm." Alli thought about that. She laughed, before answering. "Either when Johnny Dimarco sent naked pictures of me to the whole school," she paused to let Drew's eyes widen, looking very funny in the make-up, and then continued. "Or when Jane Vaughn caught me and Clare in the bathroom with a vibrator,"

"Wait, what?" Eli yelled. "You two were…?"

"NO! NO!" Clare and Alli yelled at the same time. "No, of course not!" Alli laughed. "We were trying to figure out how it worked. Clare didn't know what it was. I don't know - we were freshman, what can we say?"

"Yeah, and then Mr. Armstrong found it in Clare's bag and confiscated it," KC threw in.

Clare hid her face in her hands.

"I'm learning a lot tonight," Eli laughed. "So, Clare, real question is…do you still have it?"

"NO!" Clare shouted.

Eli laughed and rubbed her back. "Alright. Just curious. You wouldn't need that with me around,"

Clare blushed even deeper and kept her face in her hands. She groaned into them. "Eli!"

"That's right," he whispered, still rubbing her back. "Moan my name,"

She smacked his arm and then group started to laugh. "Okay, okay, back to the game, not humiliating Clare," Alli said. Clare shot her a thankful look. "So…Eli, truth or dare?"

Eli wasn't in to revealing secrets about himself. "Dare,"

"I dare you to wear a bra,"

"And where exactly do I get a bra? Unless you'd like to give me yours," he shot back.

"Mrs. Torres' bra," she narrowed her eyes.

Clare snickered at Eli's side and Eli grabbed her hand, pulling her up. "You think this is funny? Well you can help me then. Adam, where are they?"

"How am I suppost to know? Just go through her drawers,"

Eli rolled his eyes and pulled Clare upstairs.

Getting a bra wasn't the first thing that Eli wanted to do. He closed the door and before she could understand, Clare was against the door. "You've been hiding things from me, Edwards," he whispered in her ear. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry," she breathed, her hands limp at her sides.

"I don't know if I can forgive you," he murmured, nipping at her earlobe.

Clare's breathing sped. "Eli, stop it," she moved her hand onto his chest and pushed him away. "We're here to get you a bra. Now, usually girls keep them in the top drawer,"

Just as Clare' suspected there was many bras filling the top drawer. She couldn't have found it more weird, looking through them, but she found a pink and gray plaid one and handed it to Eli.

"Do you really think I know how to put one on?" he asked, holding it up.

"Well if you can take one off…" she trailed off, smiling and crossing her arms.

He glared at her. "You're so in for it, Edwards,"

She laughed.

Eli fastened the clasp on the bra and they walked downstairs, holding hands. When they sat back down, Adam busted out laughing. "Oh…my…gosh! You…are wearing my mom's…bra!" he laughed.

"Thank you, Captain obvious. My turn. KC, truth or dare?"

KC figured Eli probably didn't like him, so he picked truth.

"How far did you and Clare ever go?"

KC swallowed and looked at Clare. She shook her head.

"You have to answer if truthfully!" Adam pointed out.

"I'm waiting," Eli stated. KC bit his lip, looking at Clare, then Jenna before answering.

"Not all the way, but we did get…unclothed together,"

Clare's head went back in her face and Eli started laughing. "That's it? Ha, you had me worried!"

"How far have you gone?" KC challenged.

"Farther than you. Think about that,"

"Eli, stop it!" Clare whined.

Eli laughed. "He asked. I'm just being honest,"

"Saint Clare? Really?" Jenna asked, beaming at Clare.

"Saint Clare?" Eli mocked. "Pssh, not when she's in my bed,"

"Okay!" Clare shouted, taking her hands away from her face. "That's enough! KC, it's your turn,"

"Jenna, truth or dare,"

"Dare?" she said it like a question, fearing what KC would dare her to do.

"I dare you to ding-dong-ditch the neighbor,"

Jenna laughed. "Is that all? Wow, KC, I thought it'd be a lot harder than that," Jenna stood up and walked out the front door. Adam, Alli, Drew and KC piled onto the couch to watch out the window.

Jenna strutted down the street and to the nearest house. No lights were on so she hit the doorbell three times and took off down the porch. She ran right into the house and sat back in the circle.

Once everyone was again seated, she began. "Adam, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Adam sighed. It's not like he had any secrets anymore, thanks to Bianca.

"What was your first thought of Drew?"

"Jeez, um, let think. I met him when I was like three. Uh, he seemed pretty cool I guess. He had a squeaky voice that got on my nerves, but like I said, we were three,"

Drew laughed. "Ha-ha, like your voice was any better,"

"Well, I'm tired," Alli stated, standing up. Drew smiled and took her hand, leading her upstairs.

"Uh, Fiona, would you like to sleep upstairs with me? I mean not _sleep with me_, sleep with me, just…same bed?"

"Adam," she laughed, standing up and taking his hand. "Of course I would,"

"Alright, guys, make yourselves at home down here and no killing each other," Drew said, walking up stairs.

Fiona was towing Adam long, but he managed to yell over his shoulder, "No glove, no love!"

Eli laughed. "Yes, Adam, we're all just gonna get it on right here and have a giant orgy!"

Clare's hand reached her palm for the shameless "face-palm" she was known for. Eli laughed and put his arms around her waist. "So, KC you wanna let the girls sleep on the couches and we take the floor?"

"I'd rather sleep on the floor with you," Clare whispered into Eli's ear.

Eli's eyebrows twitched at KC. "Then I guess it's settled,"

Jenna laid down on the couch as did KC and Clare and Eli started setting up blankets on the floor.

They crawled under the covers and fell asleep in each others arms.

They were all woken up by the loud, scream coming from Alli.

"OH MY GOD, DREW!"

KC, Eli and Jenna laughed while Clare just gave another face-palm.

**Author's note: so I don't know if I should continue this. I think I failed it epically. I hated the ending and the truth or dare game was a failure. Let me know if you want the next morning. **


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Swanstream

**Author's note: most of you guys think I should do the next morning so here it is…**

"Party Hardy"

The sun shown bright through the living room windows, waking up the still-asleep party-goers. KC threw the pillow over his face to block out the sunlight. Jenna just turned on her stomach and buried her face in the couch.

Eli and Clare were intertwined under the blankets on the floor. Clare's head resting in the space between him shoulder and head. She could feel his heartbeat and it made such a steady rhythm that it made her tired.

"Come _on_! Guys, wake up!" Adam whined.

Adam, Fiona, Alli and Drew were sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. When they noticed the sun getting brighter and brighter, they decided it was time to wake up their guests.

Eli unfolded his arms from Clare and sat up, shaking out his bed head.

"Eli, the stripper?" Alli observed, noticing Eli had his shirt off.

"I may have taken off my shirt to sleep, but at least I kept quiet," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Clare opened hers and sat up next to him, smiling meekly.

"What do you mean?" Alli asked.

KC groaned and threw the pillow off his face, sitting up. "Apparently, Drew was pretty good in bed last night. We heard every word you said…or rather moaned,"

Jenna laughed into the couch, but didn't move.

Alli's face turned a deep red, almost impossible to see under her dark skin. Drew just snickered and slid his eggs onto a plate.

"It's okay, Drew, it's not like she was saying _bad_ things," KC kept going. "More like good things. And how bad she didn't want you to stop,"

"KC!" Alli screamed.

Eli laughed and stood up, waking into the kitchen. Adam and Fiona were in their own little world, ignoring the other people, just staring into each other's eyes.

When Eli reached them, Adam looked up. Eli motioned to Adam. "See, Adam can keep his girl quiet. Which, I don't know is a bad or good thing, but when there are guests over, probably a good thing,"

Fiona blushed and looked down at her plate, picking at the toast. Adam hissed under his breath. "Enough, Eli,"

Eli laughed and went to the fridge, pulling out an egg for himself. "Clare, you want one?"

"Aw, isn't that cute," KC muttered.

"Very cute," Clare agreed. "And yes, I would. Thank you, Eli,"

"You can thank me later," Eli whispered, pulling two eggs out and going over to the stove.

"Can Eli even cook?" Jenna asked, finally sitting up and shaking out her head. KC moved over to her couch to sit next to her.

"Not well," Clare admitted. "But it's edible,"

"As long as the house doesn't catch on fire…" Drew laughed, finishing the rest of his meal.

"Ha-ha," Eli said, cooking his and Clare's eggs.

When he was done, Jenna got up and cooked herself and KC some toast. They all sat down and ate. Fiona and Adam, still in their own little world, giggled uncontrollably and fed each other pieces of toast.

"Oh, really?" Eli called. "You guys feed each other, isn't that sweet?" he mockingly, held a piece of egg up for Clare and she laughed, taking it into he mouth.

"Whatever," Adam grumbled, putting the toast down and blushing.

Alli laughed. "Sorry we were so loud,"

"It's not like you can help it, Alli," Jenna assured. "But next time remember there are people downstairs,"

"Try hearing that all the time from the _next room_," Adam shot in.

"I'm not that loud!" Alli yelled while the rest of the people just said "pssh" under their breath. She crossed her arms and pouted. Drew put his arm around her.

Clare laughed. "Well, I told my mom I'd be home around one. I better leave before she calls your house, Alli," Clare stood up.

"I'll give you a ride," Eli said, throwing his eggs away. He didn't bother putting on his shirt, just grabbing it and heading out the door.

"No glove no love!" Adam called.

"Don't be silly, cover Willy!" Drew called out after.

"Don't be a dummy, cum on her tummy!" KC yelled, laughing.

Before Eli closed the door, he leaned in and whispered, "Birth control," making everyone else laugh harder.

"Are you staying here, Alli?" Jenna asked, standing up. "Cause Kyle could give you a ride home,"

"Sure that'd be great," Alli kissed Drew and followed Jenna out the door, with KC following.

"Well, I better take the princess home, shouldn't I?" Adam sighed, standing up.

Fiona grabbed Adam's arm and pulled him back down. "Or I could stay here?" she whispered.

Adam's eyebrows shot up. Suddenly Drew was behind him. He grabbed Adam's shoulders and whispered in his ear.

"I'll go to The Dot. Let her be as loud as she wants,"

When Adam turned around, Drew was already shutting the door. Adam turned back to Fiona, laughing. Fiona blushed and looked at Adam through her eyelashes. "You heard him,"

Adam's hear sped up as he took her hand and pulled her from her chair.

Drew jumped through the door, then, screaming. "GET SOME!"

Adam and Fiona laughed until he was back out the door, then they made their way upstairs.

**Author's note: well there is another epicly failed book to add to the list. I really believe this sucked, lol. Anyway, those lines after "no glove no love" are something my friend told me today. I cant take credit, but they made me laugh really hard. **

**~Karlee**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's note: so if you guys are really reading this, I am going to love you until I'm dead as JT Yorke (RIP FORVER)

I really shouldn't be posting an author's note at the end of this suck-ish book, but since there's no way I can just PM every single person that reviews, I figured this will be easier. Kill me if you must?

Anyhoo, I have two ideas for fan fictions. One was suggested and one came to me, day dreaming in history class.

First idea: suggested by clareandeliforever a side story to "party hardy" about Clare and Eli do when they leave the party and what Adam and Fiona do. I'm a little iffy about it because I only have like one idea for it and it would be terrible because I suck at smut :/ but if you guys like the idea and wanna read my lame attempt at a lemon, then tell me.

Second idea: THE RETURN OF SEAN CAMERON. It needs to be done. Seriously. I love Spemma but we all know that Semma was the shit. So I had an idea for Sean to come back from the Army and see Emma with Spinner and have the WTF moment we all had. I'm not sure, though.

Oh and while I'm here I might as well let you know, my other story "Friendship" was meant to be a stand-alone book but a lot of people want me to continue. Only problem is, I have nothing. I want them to be best friends more than anything I the world but I have no idea what else they could do. So if you have ideas, requests, or suggestions PLEASE let me know. I wanna continue it, but I'm drawing a blank.

k, so again if you really read this you have my heart till I'm under the dirt XD please please please please let me know.

I'll give you a virtual cookie? Yes? Kthanksbye(:


End file.
